I Scream: The Backstory to the Album
by sonicboy678
Summary: PJ's appetite often gets brought out at the worst times. What if his appetite actually becomes beneficial? Told from PaRappa's point of view. Rated T to be safe.


**Yeah, I know I added some characters from the anime (Pinto, who is PaRappa's little sister, Matt Major, and Paula Fox). PaRappa the Rapper and all characters mentioned are owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else owns the characters.**

**Fun Fact: A few cues were taken from outside sources, as well. I don't intend any sort of copyright infringement.**

**Enough talk. It's time for the Capital P to take over!**

* * *

It all started on that one Thursday. I asked PJ, my DJ and best friend, if he wanted to start a band. We agreed and went to Fleaswallow's Music Store (Maxi-Music) to find some instruments. We wanted to go into rock 'n' roll; however, things didn't go quite as planned. We, uh, ended up playing whatever instruments PJ found.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait a minute. That doesn't sound like rock 'n' roll!"

"'Cause you played it funny. Now it's my turn!"

Of course PJ would say something like that. Anyway, we purchased a guitar the next day. PJ used his donut and made it filthy and I cut a string. We wanted it to look used. Then PJ decided to cut up a good portion of it.

"Mmm. Now THAT'S a guitar."

"A-a-are you sure?" I start playing the "guitar". What you didn't know was that I actually got pretty ticked just a few seconds in.

We attended the MilkCan concert a few hours later. After the concert, PJ and I were discussing what to do next. This band thing wasn't working out. We were all set to abandon the idea when Katy made us jump.

"After all of that, you're just going to quit? You shouldn't start cuttin' corners just because things seem to go completely wrong. If you need help, why not ask someone? I'm sure someone will help you get the band off the ground."

"Okay...I guess I'll just talk it over with PJ and see if there's still a manner of saving this sinking ship." I ran over to PJ, who came up with a good idea.

"Maybe we could ask Katy for help. After all, she's in a successful band."

On Saturday, we talked to Katy. She agreed to help us out. The first thing she wanted us to figure out is what genre of music we would be performing. We said rock 'n' roll but Katy shot that idea down in an instant.

"PaRappa, you're a rapper. You have yourself and a DJ. How would rock 'n' roll fit? Since you probably can't perform any of your own raps without accompanying music (trust me, beatboxing only works for so long), it would be wise to figure out who you would have playing instruments."

"If that's the case, then I guess this band has already dissolved."

"Cuttin' corners, PaRappa."

"Ugh, FINE. Then what should we do?"

"Find someone to help with your music!"

"..."

"Hm?"

"Katy, PJ and I should probably discuss this." I then turned to PJ and we huddled across the room.

"What should we do, PJ?"

"I think we should get some food. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. Focus! What should we do?"

"Forget the ordeal and go to Chunky Burger?"

"Katy won't allow that."

"Okay, Mr. Hands-Tied-Over-My-Head-And-Around-My-Back, what do YOU suggest we do?"

"...I GOT IT! We should become members of MilkCan-"

"We're not girls, remember? Besides, they have all they need."

"Let me finish. We should become members of MilkCan's first side project."

"Oh, then count me in. Now can I go stuff my face?"

"You may do so now." I went back to Katy.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"PJ and I want to become a MilkCan side project."

"Okay, so what's your genre? Remember that we do rock and you two are a rapper and a DJ."

"Isn't there some way to combine rap and rock?"

"Where have you been? That's existed since the mid-1980s!"

"Oh, then I guess this side project is a rap rock project."

"Alright. Now you guys need a name."

"Cool. Just give us some time to think it over."

"Before you go, we're having another concert tomorrow. We could have your debut as a band then. In fact, I want to see how well you do in rap rock first. Come on stage for the second half of Got to Move (Millennium Girl). Lammy will stop playing the riffs between the times that I sing so you can rap."

"But, I don't know what to say."

"Just believe in yourself."

"Yeah, I know! I gotta believe!"

"That's what I just said."

Later on, PJ and I just finished playing some video games. That's when I decided to ask what we would name the side project.

"I don't know. I know one thing for sure. Got any ice cream?"

"PJ, does everything you say have to be about-" The thought hit me. "PJ! In your hunger, you just gave me the perfect idea! Let's call the project 'I Scream!'"

"Okay. Now back to the ice cream."

"Sure, sure, go on ahead. Just don't take too much. I think Pinto would still want some." A few minutes later, he returned with a heaping bowl of ice cream. Note to self: always force PJ to bring his own food. "I said not to take too much!"

"Hey, I still left some ice cream." When I checked, there wasn't enough to take up a teaspoon.

"Great. My dad's gonna bite me, and so is Pinto!"

Sunday morning came and I had to meet Katy to tell her the name. I happened to come across Matt Major and Paula Fox on the way to Katy's house. Apparently, PJ was trying to dodge me because he pretended to fall asleep when he thought I hadn't seen him. "Hey, Matt! Hi, Paula!"

"Hi, PaRappa! Where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to Katy's. See, PJ and I started a band. The plan almost flopped, so Katy stepped in. She's helping us out while we get things organized. Actually, we became MilkCan's side project. That reminds me." I didn't even bother looking at PJ. "You can stop acting now. You're not fooling anyone."

"Aw. Just don't kill me, alright? For once, I got a stomachache after eating the ice cream. When I went to use the gas station's bathroom, I had to rap past Tamanegi sensei (Chop Chop Master Onion), Mooselini, Fleaswallow, and Cheap Cheap!"

"HA! That's what happens when you eat too much!" I received a glare from PJ. "Anyway, you and I have to go over to Katy's house. Let's go!"

"Alright, whatever." PJ hopped on my skateboard. "See ya. I have some business to take care of!"

"Don't forget: MilkCan's got a concert tonight!"

"We won't, PaRappa! Bye!"

We got to Katy's house in record time and ran upstairs to her room. I had to stop PJ from barging into her room. I didn't know if Katy already had company or if she was in her birthday suit or what. So I knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!"

"He's here already?" Wait, was that Sunny?

"Apparently! Give me my shirt!" Okay, TMI...

"Hi, PaRappa! You're early!" Yeah, I heard Sunny.

"We just got the perfect name: I Scream. You can thank PJ for the idea."

"Interesting. It probably would've been better if you called or waited a bit longer, though. Katy was trying on some costumes when-"

"Heh...Can you excuse us for a bit?"

"Sure. We need to have our own discussion, anyway." I won't go into more details because I only told this story so everyone will know the backstory for our album. All we did was name it after our band.


End file.
